


Breaking Down Barriers

by irishleesh93



Series: Zutara Week: Connected Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Passion, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2012<br/>Day 3: Transcend<br/>"I know you watched me bathe today. I just don't know why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Also an DA and FF  
> AN: Please read ZW 2011 Day 5 Awkward & Day 7 Caught before this.  
> Revised:7/14/2013

 

  
_-~ZxK~-(Katara's POV)_  
  Previously

_I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out a small gasp. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake and I quickly turned and fled the bath house unbeknownst to Zuko looking up at her fleeing form._

_-~ZxK~-(Zuko's POV)_

I looked up at the sudden gasp and saw a glimpse of brown hair disappear from the open doorway. I walked over to the doorway holding a towel around my waist, but by the time I got to the door the hallway was empty.

_-~ZxK~-_

When I finally got back to my room it was early evening and everyone was already in their respective rooms. I got ready for bed and decided to go out for some fresh air in the main area of the temple. I was only there for a short time before I heard footsteps. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Katara. I turned around completely but she must have heard me because she looked up and stared at me frozen in shock as a slight pink tinge arose on her cheeks. She turned suddenly and began to walk away. I went after her when I finished deciding whether or not to confront her about what had happened earlier. I had just managed to catch up to her as she was passing by my room. I reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into my room.

_-~ZxK~- (Katara's POV)_

Deep breaths Katara just hurry back to your room and act normal. Pretend nothing happened and avoid Zuko for a few days then before you know it everything will be back to normal. Just as I finished encouraging myself with these thoughts I was pulled into a room. By none other than Zuko himself. He stood in front of me with his back to the door preventing my escape.

“I know it was you. I'm not as dumb as you think and I'm trained as a fire nation solider. In other words I know that you snuck into my bed while I was sleeping and I know you watched me bathe today. I just don't know why.” Zuko told me as he walked closer forcing me to continually step back and leading me deeper into his room.

I looked to the ground. Panicking. Maybe if I just stand here Zuko will give up.

"Fine, I'll make you tell me."

Oh, that's right Zuko never gives up.

He grabbed me by the shoulders pulled me to him and kissed me. Not a shy tentative kiss, but a deep passionate one. After the shock wore off I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back.

_-~ZxK~-_

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> This will be continued after Zutara Week. The point of the prompt ending here was strictly to accomplish the prompt.


End file.
